The Wiggles Meet K9.5
The Wiggles Meet K9.5 'is a story by User:Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''The Wiggles meet new friends when Wags introduces them to a group of five dogs named Gershwyn, Ella, Theo, Maxine, and Riff, who together are known as the K9.5. Story One bright and beatutiful sunny day, The Wiggles were outside Wiggle House enjoying the sunshine. James was reading one of his ''Hardy Boys ''mystery novels, Greg was practicing some card tricks, Murray was playing his guitar, Jeff was snoozing under a tree, and Anthony was snacking on a fruit salad. "Sure is a nice day, isn't it, fellas?" Murray asked. "Sure is." said Greg. "Yup." said James. "The sun is shining in the sky, there ain't no cloud in sight, it's not raining, and everybody's in the play." "You got that right." said Anthony as he finished another forkful of fruit. "What could possibly go wrong?" Just then, Wags the Dog came around. "Hey, guys." said Wags. "Oh, hey, Wags." said James. "What's up?" "Not much." said Wags. "I came to tell you that we have new neighbors." "Oh, cool." said James. "New neighbors is always good news." said Greg. "Yeah." said Wags. "They're a group called K9.5." "Nice." said James. "Where can we find them?" "Just around the corner." said Wags. "Sounds great." said Greg. "Well, gotta run." said Wags. "Dorothy asked me to pick up some groceries for her." "Alright." said James. "See ya later." And with that, Wags left. "Those K9.5 characters sound really interesting." said Murray. "We should go over to their house and welcome them to the neighborhood." said Greg. "And maybe I could bake them a cake." said Anthony. "Yeah, good idea." said James. Just then, Jeff woke up. "What'd I miss?" the Purple Wiggle asked. "We have new neighbors." said Greg. "Oh, nice." said Jeff. "Who are they?" "According to Wags, they're a group called K9.5." said James. "Nice." said Jeff. "Yeah, and I'm just about to go make them a cake as a "Welcome To The Neighborhood" gift." said Anthony as he got up after finishing his fruit salad. "Cool." said Jeff. Anthony then went inside Wigglehouse to clean his bowl. After putting it, along with the fork he used to eat it in the dishwasher, he got out his cookbook, turned to a vanilla pound cake recipe, and, after turning the oven on to 350 degrees, started looking for the necessary ingredients, which were as follows: However, while Anthony had enough butter, flour, sugar, salt, and vanilla extract to get the appropriate amounts needed for the recipe, when he looked in the fridge for the eggs, he discovered that there was only one egg left. "Oh, right." Anthony said. "Greg had some of the eggs with his breakfast. Oh well, I guess I'll just ask Wags to get us some more." With that, Anthony got out his phone and called Wags. "Hello?" Wags said as he answered. "Hey, Wags." said Anthony. "I was wondering if you could pick up a carton of eggs for us Wiggles while you're getting the stuff for Dorothy." "Sure, I can do that." said Wags. "In fact, you caught me at the right time, because I'm nearing the "Eggs & Dairy" section." "Oh, perfect." said Anthony. "Thanks, Wags." "No problem." said Wags. The two then hung up, and while he waited for Wags, Anthony washed his hands, put on his apron and chef hat, and measured out the rest of the ingredients. Just as he finished buttering and flouring the pan, James came in. "Hey, Anthony." said James. "How's the cake coming?" "Well, I didn't have enough eggs for the recipe." said Anthony. "So I asked Wags to get some while he was getting the stuff for Dorothy." "Ah, okay." said James. "Well, the other guys and I are getting ready to go over to the new neighbors' house." "Alright." said Anthony. Soon, Wags arrived with the eggs. Once Anthony had enough eggs, he got to work making the cake. In no time, it was done baking and once it cooled, he iced it with French vanilla icing and wrote "Welcome To The Neighborhood!" around the top with blue icing. Once that was done, he put it in a cake carrier. Just as he finished latching it, Greg came over. "Are you ready to go, Anthony?" asked Greg. "Yup." said Anthony. "Great." said Greg. "Let's go." With that, they, along with James, Murray, and Jeff, left. Just as they were coming up to the house in which the K9.5 were making their home, an Eggman Movers truck roared past them. "Looks like we've got here at the perfect moment." said Greg. They soon arrive at the house. Jeff rang the doorbell. "Come in!" a voice said. James opened the door and The Wiggles entered the house. They were greeted by five anthropomorphic dogs. The first, named Gershwyn, was light blue with a gray oval over his left eye and wearing a light-yellow turtleneck with a green V-neck shirt and a purple vest, light-yellow sleeves that matches his turtleneck, orange pants, and red shoes. The second, named Theo, was a yellowish-gold color with a light gold muzzle, orange circles around both eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with light-green sleeves with an orange buttonless vest, dark green pants, and dark red boots. The third, named Riff, was gray and wearing a blue shirt with yellow sleeves, red shorts, and Hi-top teal and light-yellow sneakers. The fourth, named Ella, was light brown with dark brown hair in a pony tail and wearing a yellow T-shirt with a purple collar, violet jeans, and light purple shoes. The fifth, Maxine, was light yellow with light orange hair in pigtails and was wearing a dark blue shirt with a colored vest with red, green, yellow, and purple squares, a short black and white checkered skirt, and dark red shoes. "Hello." said James. "Hiya." said Gershwyn. "Who are you guys?" "We're The Wiggles." said Greg. "And we're your new neighbors. I'm Greg, and this is James, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony." "Nice to meet you." said Gershwyn. "We're K9.5. I'm Gershwyn, and this is Theo, Riff, Ella, and Maxine." "Nice to meet you, too." said James. "I made you this." said Anthony as he held up the cake. "Yum, cake." said Gershwyn. "What kind is it?" "It's a vanilla pound cake." said Anthony. "Cool." said Theo. "You can put it in the fridge." "Okay." said Anthony as he did exactly that. "So, I take it you guys are a band." said Greg. "So, why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" asked James. "Let's start with you, Gershwyn." "Well, I was born in a small town in Barkansas. I have always loved music, even as an infant." said Gershwyn. "When I was a baby, my mother would quiet my crying by rocking me to the latest radio hits such as "Twist and Bark", which would be "Twist and Shout" to you humans. As I grew older, my favorite groups became The Beagles and The Howlies." "The Beagles?" James asked. "Yeah." said Gershwyn. "They're like your Beatles, only it's dogs." James was dumbfounded. "You shut up." said James. "You shut up '''right now! The Beatles?!" "Yup." said Gershwyn. "It's the same way with The Howlies, which are like your Hollies." James then punched Gershwyn's arm in a playful manner. "Pal, you are speaking my language." said James. "Yeah, The Beatles are James' favorite band." said Murray. "Oh, nice." said Gershwyn. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. When I was seven, my family moved to Springerfield. During the long car drive, I wrote my first song. Inspired to write more songs, I saved up the money I earned from delivering newspapers to buy a guitar. Soon I had composed a large collection of rock-'n'-roll tunes. One day during one of my writing sessions, Gershwyn found himself stuck. I suddenly realized what I needed was a piano player, so I raced over to the house of my best friend, Ella, and asked her to help. Even though she had played only classical piano, she was willing to help out. We composed our first song together that day. It was called "Stepping Out of My Dreams". It was then that we decided to start a band named K9.5." "Cool." said James. "For me, like Greg said, The Beatles is my favorite band, with another one being The Hollies. As a matter of fact, I am really into older music groups from the Sixties as well as the Seventies and the Eighties, like Boston, The Eagles, and Journey. In fact, I even have my own radio station where I play music from those three decades, but on Saturdays, I do a "Top 10"-type thing where I play the Top 10 songs from a given year. On Sundays, I play Christian music. Apart from music, I also like to do arts crafts." "Oh, nice." said Ella. "I take you guys are Christians, then?" "Yes, we are." said Murray. "That's nice." said Riff. "Can I go next?" "Sure." said James. "Okay." said Riff, who then cleared his throat. "Well, I was born in Collierado, and grew up at the foot of a mammoth, snow-covered mountain range. I could ski and ice skate at the age of three, and I started mountain biking at age four. Igot his first guitar as a present for my eighth birthday. That day, a giant blizzard struck my town and lasted for an entire week. By the last day of the blizzard, I could play along with all the top-ten songs on the radio. My family moved to Springerfield when I was nine. I met Gershwyn at a local music store, and we started up a conversation about guitars that has never stopped. "Cool." said Jeff. "Who's next?" "I'll go." said Anthony. "I like to eat and cook food for my friends." "Nice." said Ella. "Wanna go next, Theo?" "Gladly." said Theo. "I was born in Chihuahuago. I grew up helping in his parents' used-record shop. I loved to sit in the back and write poems while listening to the music being played in the store. My poems always reflected the type of music being played, whether it be classical, rock-'n'-roll, or jazz. Over time, I developed a great love for the blues. I bought an old double bass from a second-hand shop and taught myself how to play it. My's family moved to Springerfield shortly after his tenth birthday. I met Gershwyn in gym class, and we quickly became good friends. We still are today." "That's right." said Gershwyn. "My turn." said Jeff. "I like to sleep a lot. In fact, I kinda have a habit of falling asleep at the most random moments. You could say that I'm a narcoleptic." "Yeah." said Ella. "Anyways, I believe it's my turn now. I grew up in Springerfield, where I became an accomplished pianist at a very young age. I was drawn to the energy and beauty of classical music. When I wasn't playing the piano, I can be found down at the recreation center playing basketball with my friends. Late one day in July, my best friend, Gershwyn, came over with his guitar. He begged me to help him finish a song he was writing. It just didn't sound right without a piano. Together, we wrote a beautiful song about dreams and decided to form a band to perform it." "Nice." said Greg. "What was the first song you played on the piano?" "It was "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"." said Ella. "Sweet." said James. "Who hasn't gone yet?" "I guess it's my turn now." said Greg. "I like doing magic tricks. I often do little magic shows for charity, mostly for the kids at the orphanage or the Children's Hospital downtown." "Aw, that's sweet." said Maxine. "Yeah, it is." said James. "Oh, by the way, one thing I might've forgotten to mention; us Wiggles are a band, too." "Oh, cool." said Riff. "Yeah." said Greg. "We mainly sing songs for kids, but James also performs for older audiences with his own band." "Nice." said Ella. "What's it called?" "The Kings Of Peace." said James. "We're basically a cover band that plays songs from the Sixties through the Eighties." "Sweet name." said Theo. "Thanks." said James. "Who else is in it besides you?" asked Maxine. "There's my friends James Roman, Huckleberry Pie, Edward Gresley, and Edward's kid brother, Thomas." said James. "Nice." said Riff. "What do you guys each play?" "Well, I play guitar, bass, tambourine, maracas, drums, and sing lead." said James. "James and Edward both play guitar, but Edward also plays piano, keyboard, organ, tambourine, maracas, and harmonica, Huck plays bass, and Thomas plays the drums. He also plays tenor and baritone saxophone and harmonica." "Cool." said Theo. "Well, I guess it's my turn now." said Maxine. "I'm the only one of us who is a Springerfield native. My father is a layout artist for a fashion magazine, and my mother is a buyer for a catalog. I first played the drums when my mother was evaluating a set for the catalog. I was instantly captivated by the notion that drums communicate to people of all cultures. I soon started a collection of instruments with unique percussive sounds, like tamboruines, gongs, bells, and rattles. I met Ella when we joined the same Pup Scouts troop, and have been great friends ever since." "Cool." said James, who then looked at his watch. "Well, we better get going. It's almost suppertime for us." But then, just as The Wiggles were about to leave, Anthony had an idea. "Hey, guys, why don't we invite them over for dinner?" the Blue Wiggle asked. "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea." said James. "Yeah, let's do it." said Greg. The Wiggles then turned to the K9.5. "Hey, how would you guys like to come over to Wiggle House for dinner?" asked Greg. "Our treat." "Sure." said Gershwyn, who then turned to his friends. "What do you guys think?" Theo, Riff, Ella, and Maxine all agreed. "Alright, we're coming." said Gershwyn. "Okay." said James. "We live just around the corner." "Alright." said Gershwyn. "We'll be by in a bit." "Okay." said James. With that, The Wiggles headed back to Wigglehouse and began discussing what to make for dinner. Eventually, they decided to order pizza from Pizza Planet, so they called Pizza Planet and placed a delivery order for three Sicilian pizzas; one cheese, one pepperoni, and one sausage. In no time, Gershwyn and his friends arrived, and while they waited for the food to arrive, James gave them a tour of Wiggle House, making the last stop be his room, which had ten wall hangers, each one housing a specific instrument, those being as follows; a Fender Stratocaster, a Fender Telecaster, a Fender Jazzmaster, a Reverend Tricky Gomez P90, a Reverend Rick Vito, a Zemaitis Z22QQ, a Hagstrom Viking Deluxe, a Gretsch Hot Rod, a Rickenbacker 620/12 12-string electric guitar, a Maton SRS70 six-string acoustic guitar and its twelve-string counterpart, and a Rickenbacker 4003 bass guitar. There was also a pocket organizer hanging on the wall containing a YMC Half Moon tambourine and three pairs of Latin Percusion LP285-PR maracas as well as two instrument cables, one for a guitar and one for a bass, and some guitar straps. In addition, there was also a Marshall MG15CF guitar amplifier and a Marshall MB30 bass amplifier. "Wow." said Gershwyn. "Nice room." "Thanks." said James. James then took his Rickenbacker guitar off its rack, hooked it up to the guitar amp, and sat down on his bed. "This is one of my favorite guitars." James said. "I've never actually seen a 12-string guitar before." said Riff. "I wonder what it sounds like." "Allow me." said James. James then played a small medley of famous songs using twelve-string guitars. The songs in particular were "Mr. Tambourine Man" and "Turn, Turn,by The Byrds, "Ticket To Ride" by The Beatles, "Substitute" by The Who, and "Hotel California" by The Eagles. "Wow!" said Riff, "That was awesome!" "Thanks." said James as he put the guitar back. James then selected his bass and played the bass track to "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen. He continued showing off his skills as a guitarist and a bassist until they heard Anthony announce that the pizza had arrived. When that announcement was made, they all washed up and went into the living room, where they all got their pizza and sat down. "Ella, since you and your friends our our guests, would you like to say grace?" James asked. "Sure." said Ella. With that, they all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Lord God and Giver of All Good Gifts, we are grateful as we pause before this meal, for all the blessings of life that You give to us." said Ella. "Daily, we are fed with good things, nourished by friendship and care, feasted with forgiveness and understanding. And so, mindful of Your continuous care, we pause to be grateful for the blessings of this table.May Your presence be the extra taste to this meal which we eat in the name of Your Son, Jesus. Amen." "Amen." said everyone else. After the prayer, Greg turned the TV on to America's Funniest Home Videos, and they all watched and laughed while eating their pizza. Later, it was time for the K9.5 to go home, so after saying their goodbyes to The Wiggles, they left. "You know, those Wiggles are really nice guys." said Theo. "We should hang out with them more often." said Riff. "I agree." said Gershwyn. The End References * Electric Light Orchestra (ELO): James' first line in this story is a reference to the song "Mr. Blue Sky" by this English rock band formed in Birmingham in 1970 by songwriters/multi-instrumentalists Jeff Lynne and Roy Wood with drummer Bev Bevan whose music is characterised by a fusion of Beatlesquerock, classical arrangements and futuristic iconography. Category:Stories Category:Thunderbird3InternationalRescue's Works